Brynhildr
Brynhildr is the Chief-Valkyrie of the Valkyrie squad in Asgard who serves the Norse Gods as well as Rossweisse's senior who taught her most of her magic. She is currently serving as Vidar's aide. Appearance Brynhildr is a beautiful woman with long light blue hair. She usually wears a black suit. In battle, she wears Valkyrie armor like the one that Rossweisse uses. Personality Brynhildr is a serious woman who seems exasperated with her duties of watching over Vidar whose cheerful nature clashes with her serious demeanor. She is also very strict with Rossweisse who is her junior due to Rossweisse's clumsiness and critiques Rossweisse's openings in battle. However, like Rossweisse, she is also a bit bitter due to the fact that she does not have a boyfriend although she tries to play it off as just waiting for the right one to come along. History Plot Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy In Volume 25, she appears during Vidar's and Rossweisse's marriage interview, criticizing her junior for her clumsiness due to Rossweisse accidentally drinking Vidar's beer. She questioned how she could be Issei's servant with such clumsy and poor behavior although Vidar was fine with it much to Brynhildr annoyance. She put her hand on her forehead due to being disappointed in Vidar's challenge to Issei. During the Rating Game of Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth vs Team Leisure of the Kings, Brynhildr along with the Valkyrie squad consisting of herself, Helmwige, Ortlinde, Grimgerde, and Schwertleite arrived along with Vidar to face Issei, Rossweisse and Ravel. As Vidar engaged in battle against Issei, Brynhildr and the Valkyrie squad faced off against Rossweisse and Ravel. While taunting Rossweisse, she learned that Rossweisse had her first kiss with Issei, she trembled in shock calling Rossweisse perverted for having a kiss outside of marriage. As the battle resumed, Rossweisse was able to trap Brynhildr's right foot with her sealing magic and although Brynhildr tried to destroy the seal she was incapable of destroying the seal after which Rossweisse used Misteltein to fire a full blast of magic that retired Brynhildr. Powers & Abilities Master Magician: Stated to be the strongest Valkyrie in Asgard, Brynhildr has extraordinary skills in Norse Magic with her knowledge and experience being superior to Rossweisse. She can use offensive magic, defensive magic, full burst magic blasts, support magic to enhance her allies and weakening magic to trap her foes. She can activate her magic faster then Rossweisse as she can cast it with better proficiency, speed, and accuracy then Rossweisse. Although Rossweisse felt that Brynhildr surpassed her in all forms of magic besides her sealing and barrier magic, Brynhildr herself stated that Rossweisse is better than her in terms of magical power. Master Swordswoman: Aside from magic, Brynhildr is also skilled in swordsmanship, being able to fight against Rossewiesse wielding Mistilteinn. Equipment Magic Sword: Brynhildr wields a magical sword which she can enhance with her magic by imbuing it with various elemental attributes such as fire and light. Trivia * In High School DxD, the name Brynhildr is a name bestowed to the most powerful Valkyrie who serves as the representative of the Valkyries * Brynhildr is the name of the main Valkyrie featured in Richard Wagner's opera Der Ring des Nibelungen (The Ring of the Nibelung). * Her name is derived from the equivalents of Old High German from brunia (armor) and hiltia (conflict). Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Asgard Category:Mythological Figures Category:Valkyrie